humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Over the Subconscious
In business-related matters, as in life, there are always several qualities that we are deficient in -- perhaps a missing skill or an inability to organize, or a questionable attitude that prevent us from accomplishing. Each of us are aware of our deficiencies to a degree, though others can see them far more clearly. If we have a spouse, then they continually experience it first hand! Because we are capable of being rational, we also have the capacity to right what is wrong -- in this case, overcome our deficiencies, whether they are in work or life in general. All it takes is a clear perception of the problem within, and the will to improve ourselves. Many have taken this approach and have seen wonderful results. Sometimes they even experience miraculous-like instances of sudden good fortune – aka “life response” – as a result. More difficult to isolate are the limitations we have as a result of simply being human – i.e. the effect of the generic limiting traits that we inherit from the past as human beings. I am not so much referring to negative psychological traits such as jealousy, greed, and a thousand other faux pas which we each experience to a greater or lesser degree, but rather to the moment-to-moment limitations that rise up in our being from our subconscious parts. Let me explain. Imagine that you have just gone to a restaurant, where you have enjoyed a satisfying meal. You then walk towards home, and enjoy the bright sunshine and the smell of spring flowers in the air. Life seems close to perfect. After a while, you pass several businesses, and notice other individuals engaged in their work. Suddenly, a chilled thought rises in your mind for a reason you are not quite cognizant of. In that moment, a small darkness overcomes you, as you then contemplate having to return to work, or an all too familiar fatigue descends on you, or other matters that weigh on your spirit. You then ride that negative wave of thought and emotion to its own logical conclusion, until it runs its course. Never does it occur to you that these are negative influences rising on their own from your subconscious being. Nor does it occur that you have the ability to stop such incessant negativity; that you can control these uncontrolled waves of pessimism that emanate from the darker regions of your being within, blocking them from influencing your moment-to-moment life. Negative thoughts, perceptions, and feelings rising from our subconscious to our conscious parts, darkening one’s mood, is the modus operandi of every human being on earth. It is occurring all of the time, on its own: a vestige of our ancestral heritage – human and primeval – down through the ages. Locked into our subconscious, there are thousands, if not millions of years of animal and human suffering, which are passed down and stored in our genes. They continually rise up from the depth to the surface that is our conscious level of awareness in the course of our day. E.g., we walk down the street, see something insignificant, which suddenly triggers a doubt. We are about to embark on a meeting, and we are seized by fear. We think of an issue, and immediately focus on its negative potential. We see something new, and recoil out of habit. This virulent, low-level negativity of fear, doubt, pessimism, springing from the undertow of our psyche, knows no resistance from our conscious nature. It simply rises on its own, unencumbered -- spreading and influencing our thoughts and emotions – until it runs its dark course. Imagine however that we could change this deep-seated habit; that every time such thoughts and feeling arose, we could catch it, stopping it in its tracks. Then instead of continually being influenced by these negative qualities, we could live a freer existence, allowing our brighter nature to take hold; releasing our natural inclination towards cheerfulness, optimism, and a positive perspective of life. What approach or method would enable this to come about? The answer is that if we lived in a deeper conscious within, we would be more mindful of the negative influences rising from the subconscious. From that deeper poise, we would constantly recognize the pessimism and doubt rising from that psychological underworld, and do something about it. For example, we will have the wherewithal to reject it outright; or to remain utterly still in the face of it; or to offer it to the Higher Power so that it will tend to dissipate over time. By living in a deeper consciousness and taking to these inner techniques, the subconscious negativity is not only held in check, but gradually gives way to a more natural sunny and cheerful disposition. As we continue along that road, it will become abundantly clear that we do indeed have the power to control our inner condition. In addition, each time we reject the negative and allow the positive to shine through, sudden good fortune will tend to move in our direction. At that point, we can be sure that the subconscious is beginning to become conscious. ---- See Also other articles on Growth of Personality http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Personality Category:Personal Growth